The Adventures Of Ego Boy
by Pwnguin
Summary: Sonny writes a sketch based on a person that we all know and love. What happens when Chad finds it? Chad/Sonny.


**A/N: I was trying to avoid excessive Chad rambling so this wouldn't sound to similar to Parenthetical Points. But I did put some conceitedness in there. Chad's nothing without it.**

**---**

**The Adventures of Ego Boy****  
by Pwnguin**

_Chad's POV_

I get bored easily. Which is probably why I got into this situation in the first place.

All my fans may think that the set of Mackenzie Falls is the second happiest place on Earth, after Disneyland. After seeing all those behind the scene stuff with High School Musical and whatnot, they probably think that the cast of Mackenzie Falls has the same fun that they have. Well, they're WRONG! The set of Mackenzie Falls is the land of boredom. The massage people... (Massagers? Massoosers?) have lost their magic touch. The chocolate fountain doesn't look as fascinating as the first time I saw it. Portlyn's stupidity isn't even funny anymore. And don't get me started with the meditation room. All they do is sit. I know, it's meant for meditation, but there's always people in there! How boring can these people get?!

Since my boredom was about to bring me to tears, I wandered over to the set of So Random! to avoid tears of boredom from disfiguring my beautiful face. Can't have that now, can we?

Nico and Grady were poking each other with giant foam hands in the shooting area. Tawni was sitting by the snack table talking to Marshall. Who knows where Zora was, she was like a pixie ninja. Sonny was nowhere nearby. So I headed towards the dressing rooms.

I ran into Jeff. Or was it Josh? ... Anyway, he was the mail person, guy. We're friends. I think. Is that what you call them? ... Whatever. I knew him. So I waved, "Sup, Jeff."

He sighed, "It's Josh."

"Right. So Jeff, have you see Sonny anywhere?"

"Uh, well she's in her dressing room I think."

I quickly sped down the hall and found Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. Excitedly, I knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" a voice came from inside. Then the door opened.

There Sonny was, wearing a dark purple top and jeans. Purple looks good on her. ... I think.

"Sonny!" I said, and stepped into the room. Yeah, she should've invited me in first, but I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I don't need invitations to walk in. I just do.

"Chad?" she said. She shut the door as I took a seat on the couch. "Why are you here?"

"What, can't a guy come in and say 'Hi'?" I asked innocently.

"... Yeah... but ... you hate me," she said.

"Hate you?" I mocked gasped. "How could I ever hate you?"

"Whatever. Seriously though, why are you here?"

"Well, Sonny, I was just in the neighborhood..." I began.

"You're a set away, Chad," she said bluntly.

"Hey hey hey, do not interrupt," I said. She just interrupted me. How ... what's the word that people always tell me I am? ... Rude. How rude.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Look, I gotta rehearse for our new sketch. Not that you're interested in that or anything." She grabbed a giant foam hand that was next to the couch. "I'm assuming you don't want to watch."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Go ahead and do your little 'show'. I'll be here," I said. I looked throughout the room. I'm sure there would be something to do while I wait.

"Okay, just don't touch anything," she said. "I gotta go. Bye Chad." She stepped out of the room and shut the door.

She said to not touch anything... but I'm touching the couch. ... and the ground. So technically she didn't mean that. So technically I can go touch some stuff. I got up and walked over to Sonny's dressing table. There was make-up, stationary, a cup of soda...

A piece of stationary caught my eye. There was writing on it. Since there was nothing that was particularly interesting on her table, I read it.

_The Adventures of Ego Boy!_

_[A Sketch Written by Sonny Munroe]_

_Based on Ch_(something was scribbled out here)

_Background: Ego Boy is the superhero with a head bigger than your imagination. He believes the world revolves around him, which is quite possible, since his head is bigger than the world anyway. Every word that comes out of his mouth is a phrase to glorify his greatness. They say he couldn't look so handsome, and yet there he is. No one likes him, even if he does save the world from destruction by making his enemies look at his face, thereby making them fall in love with him. When they're vulnerable, he destroys them in seconds. When his arch enemy, Moddie Stee, has lost all power and finally gives into him, Ego Boy has fallen in love as well. Yet Moddie is scared to be in love, since this is her enemy after all. Ego Boy's head has seemed to have gotten smaller, but Moddie Stee still doesn't believe it. Ego Boy may somewhat care about Moddie, but Moddie still knows Ego Boy's ego is somewhere in his gigantic head._

_Why is this so confusing?! Why is Ego Boy all of a sudden being caring and nice to Moddie? Is it love? Has Moddie changed Ego Boy? Is Moddie really in love with Ego Boy? Or is it his enticing ways that made her fall in love, and it isn't true at all... and Ego Boy is just waiting for the perfect time to destroy her. _

After reading over the sketch twice, I realized that this wasn't a sketch at all. Maybe it was a sketch to begin with... but Sonny got too caught up in her writing and ended up writing...

Writing what? Writing her thoughts? Call me crazy, but I think this sketch is about her and some other guy she fell in love with that might be her arch enemy.

Wait. I'm her arch enemy.

... Holy crap.

She thinks I have a big HEAD?!?!?!

No. It can't be about me. I read over the sketch again, applying myself to each word. Okay, so maybe I'm a little conceited... and... "They say he couldn't look so handsome, and yet there he is." ... Didn't I say that? ... Okay... Oh, and Sonny isn't in love with me. Is she? ...but one thing is for sure: I have NOT fallen in love with Sonny.

Have I?

Before I could think that over, Sonny came back inside the dressing room.

"Haha! That was the best sketch ever. You should've been there Cha - ... Oh yeah. You don't care about 'Chuckle City'." She put her giant foam arm down. "Whatcha looking at?"

"Nothing!" I quickly said, and stuffed the piece of stationary into my pocket, "Nothing, just some lines for our scene of Mackenzie Falls. Nothing you would be interested in."

She shrugged, "Okaay... so what brings you here on the set of So Random! anyway?" she asked and took a seat on the couch.

"Um... nothing... I just gotta, um, go now," I said, and started towards the door.

"Whoaa, hold up there. You came here and made yourself at home, now all of a sudden you want to leave. Talk," she said.

I stopped, "Um, okay. Hi. There, we talked. Gotta go!" I grabbed the handle, but a hand grabbed mine and stopped me.

"You're hiding something," she said matter-of-factly.

My voice cracked, "Hiding? What could I possibly be hiding?" I said, putting my hands up.

She put her hands out and commanded, "Show me the lines,"

"Lines? What lines?"

"Don't play stupid. The lines for Mackenzie Falls scene, duh. You're not _that_ good of an actor."

"It's nothing you'd be interested in, I told you," I said defensively. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a _real _show to shoot,"

"Well you're wrong, Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper. I am interested in your show. Now show me the lines," she said. "Don't make me fish it out of your pocket."

"Fine, fine!" I surrendered. Maybe the consequences wouldn't be so bad... so I pulled the stationary out of my pocket and handed it to Sonny.

"Huh," she said, taking the paper and unfolding it, "This looks a lot like my statio - "

I turned the doorknob, "Well, it was nice seeing you Sonny. I gotta - "

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING!" she shrieked. Her face was the color of tomato. I have to admit, she looked... what's that word... cute?

I laughed hesitantly, "Well, technically I was already touching the couch and the carpet so you're words were not exactly ..."

"You are an idiot!" she crossed her arms and sat on the couch.

"Why are you getting so worked up about a stupid little sketch?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. Her actions told me that my thoughts were true. She was apparently in love with me.

Yay.

...

"A _stupid little sketch_?" she echoed as she stood up slowly. "I worked so hard on this _stupid little sketch_ and you think you have the right to call it a _stupid ... little ... sketch_?"

"... But you just called it a..."

"I HATE YOU CHAD DYLAN COOPER," she screeched. "GET OUT OF MY DRESSING ROOM."

"No," I said calmly. "Look, can we just talk - "

"You wanted to leave so badly! So _leave," _she commanded, "Now." Her fists were clenched so hard they were turning pale white.

"Sonny! Can't we talk about - "

"GET OUT!"

I grabbed her wrists, brought them to my chest, and looked directly in her eyes, "Shhh..."

Her lips didn't move. They were slightly apart. I moved in closer, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Her fists stopped fidgeting; they were like stone in my hands. Finally, she unclenched her fists. Her face was so close... I almost kissed her.

But I didn't.

"Sonny," I whispered. "Relax."

I slowly released her wrists. Her hands fell limply to her sides. "You read my sketch..." she cried.

"Why does that upset you?" I asked. Even though the answer was obvious, I wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"You just don't get it do you?!" she exclaimed.

"What's there to get?" I asked bluntly.

"That sketch," she breathed, "Isn't about Ego Boy. It isn't about how Moddie Stee loves Ego Boy, but isn't sure if she should love him because he might destroy her."

"But that's what you wrote," I stated innocently. She wasn't saying. I wasn't going to stop acting dumb until she said it.

"It's about you. Me. You and me. It's about... us," she sighed.

"And what about us?"

Her guts were practically spilling out at this point, not literally, but you know what I mean, "You're Ego Boy, I'm Moddie Stee. We fell in love with each other, I'm too afraid to let this thing get anywhere because we hate each other, and you might ruin So Random! by making me think we have something, when it turns out you really don't, and then I fall apart along with So Random!"

I contemplated on that for a second, "Sonny, I would never hurt you like that," I said, fearing the sincerity in my voice. "If I wanted to destroy So Random!, I wouldn't destroy you in the process of it."

I think she believed me, "... Oh... okay... um.. I guess..."

There was an awkward silence. I really hate those. Which is why I'm usually the one to break them, "... So I love you. And, you love me?" The first sentence was a statement. The second was question. I was hoping she would catch that.

"You are really _stupid. _I know you're acting dumb," she accused.

I shrugged, "I know. But I just want to hear you say it," I smirked.

She shook her head, "You are an idiot."

"Say it."

"Make me," she challenged.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to see if you can actually make me say it," she stated.

I smiled, lifted her chin, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Now say it," I said.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you are an idiot," she giggled.

"Not that. I already know that. Tell me why I kissed you."

"Because I love you. Happy?" she mocked.

"Yes." Then I pressed my lips against hers once again.

---

**A/N: Now THAT was fun to write. :D**

**I don't know, they seemed a little out of character.**

**But oh well.**

**I originally didn't want them to kiss. But they did anyway. What can you do, they're in love. xDDD  
**

**Review per favore? That's Italian, not Spanish. **


End file.
